The Mummy Ardeth Bay FanFic
by MonsterxPaw
Summary: Don t Own any of The Mummy.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Emily Carnahan

Age: 17

Looks: Exactly like her mum in facial features but with sapphire eyes and white/creamy sandy blonde hair.

Family: Dad Rick, Mum Eve & younger brother Alex

Personality: Like Eve but loves fighting, guns, guns and well guns.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1:

Egypt, Thebes 1933

Emily's Pov

I sit and clean some freshly dug up beautiful pottery I dug up from the sand and watched Alex carefully in case he wondered off again. "Hey Emi can you give me a hand here?" I heard him say as he struggled with making a "Better" mouse trap he was attempting to build. I nodded and gave him a hand to help him finish it. Just as we finished it we heard voices from the main entrance to the temple. I grabbed Alex and we climbed up a ladder and hid in some scaffolding staying silent just watching.

I kept my mouth shut but inside I was growling as I watched a man I soon o be called Smithy destroy the pottery I dug up n cleaned and cursing myself as I also left my weapons down there. "What is this? Look at this Rubbish. The Egyptians never had a clue. Look at that stuff. It's all chintz and stuff. Look at that. Cheap pottery, this Ancient rubbish" What I didn't not notice was Alex loading up his sling shot and firing it at the Smithy guys neck. It made me feel so much better. What can I say I am Rick's daughter after all? He cried out "Jacques! Something's hit me head!" to which the other man replied "Shut up Smithy, this place is cursed...we do not want to wake the Gods" we waited a few minutes before Alex reloaded his sling shot aiming carefully hitting his ass "God that Hurt!" we rolled on to our backs and Alex let out a giggle. I froze and covered his mouth. We decided to wait a while before firing again. But this time the stone was caught.

Alex and I stood up and I drew a gun and fired in attempts to scare them off. "I'll take care of this" I pushed Alex behind me and we hear the third man say "Smithy, Jacques! Let's get the hell out of here!" the man jumped down the ladder not before kicking the support out of place. I grabbed Alex and pulled him close "Hold on and when I say jump you gotta Jump" he just nodded and the scaffolding began to tip towards a pillar, "Jump!" I yelled and we leapt for the pillar as they began to fall like Dominos. Alex tried to stop a pillar from destroying a cartouche but failed breaking the wall. We ran for it as water gushed out along with our parents? I looked at Alex confused and he just nodded his head. I gave him a shove "Mom? Dad we can explain everything"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

England

We dragged our heavy luggage into the house while listening to Mum talk about the bracelet. "I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere" my dad shook his head "Evy, I what you're thinking and the answer is no. We just got home." "That's the beauty of it. Were already packed" "Why don't you give me One good reason?" I tuned out and began to unpack books. "Mum! What do I do with this chest? This Sucker weighs a goddang ton!" "Alex Watch your language!" I giggled "Rather weighty this" I laughed and hi-Fived him "Nice save kid". He put the chest down and I went back to sorting our books and papers. I was disturbed by Alex giving out "Cripes how do you get this thing off!" I turned and saw he was wearing the Bracelet of Anubis. "Alex what have you done Mum will freak! We have to get it off" "It won't come off!" just then mum walked in he hid the bracelet under his sleeve, "Happy to be home?" "Couldn't be happier" "It's the year of the scorpion." "Neat!" " Thought you might like that" she looked around for the key for the box which I hid in my pocket "Alex I'm serious, If you've lost that key your grounded" "I haven't Lost It I just can't find it" "Well you better start finding it then"

"Good Evening" we turned to see a tall dark man in red robes. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "I'm looking for the chest of course" Alex grabbed the chest and hid behind mum and I. "Give it to me now" I grabbed two swords and gave one to mum "Get out Of My House" "Whoa you two Maybe not the best ides" "Alex get back there" "Definitely not the best Idea, I think it's time to yell for Dad now" "Now I will kill you and take it anyway" Just as they were about to attack I heard a smooth voice say "I think not" we looked to our right and I saw a tall man with long black hair, deep brown eyes and warm tanned skin step by mum. "Ardeth what are you doing here?" So this is the famous Ardeth Bay Dad told me about when the destroyed Imothep he is very handsome like mum said I thought to myself and I felt somewhat safer. "Perhaps explanations are best kept for later." "Ardeth Bay" "Lock-Nah" ...


End file.
